


The Only Hope For Me Is You

by Zebracorr



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebracorr/pseuds/Zebracorr
Summary: Frank Iero is not crazy. No matter how many times you say he crazy, he will deny it. "They" are real. Gerard is real too. Frank's mission is to befriend Gerard. What happens when this friendship becomes too strong.





	1. Chapter 1

 Thirty-one... thirty-two... thirty-three... thirty-four... thirty-five. Good I'm done. Thirty-five stab wounds in my father. I was so sick of his hate. Nineteen years of his abuse finally got to me. Everyday after school he would beat me and rape me until I couldn't walk. I hate him. Wp, woop woop. I just smiled. The cops banged down my door. The world can finally see my masterpiece.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" He didn't seem to be afraid. He should have been. Of course showing of my perfected smile made him cringe away from me. "Cuff 'em!" Four cops came running over to me. I didn't fight. My masterpiece was finally on display. 

2 Months Later

Three cops came from around the corner with cuffs and guns the size of me. 

"You're coming with us, kid" The cop that looked like he had too many donuts and cigarettes said to me. They dragged me out of the cell and all the way to their car. 

"I can't believe that kid murdered his father. He's crazy." I heard random guards and cops speaking about me. 

"I'm not crazy! He deserved it!" I couldn't help myself. When people accuse me of things I didn't do I lash out and protect myself. I was shoved in the back of the car. The car started up, and we were off. Ten minutes later I could see the police station up ahead.

"Okay, kid. Here we are. You're gonna meet with Dr. Urie and he will decide your fate." They lead me into a room that was beige with a wooden table in the middle and two office chairs. There was a man. He had a big forehead and dark brown hair. He was taller then me, which isn't that hard. 

"Hi! I'm Dr. Urie!" He was very energetic. I didn't like it. "I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and I want you to answer truthfully. Okay?" I nodded my head.

"What other choice do I have?" I mumbled in a uninterested tone. He laughed. His laugh was filled with life.

"I like you!" He clapped his hands in an urgent way. "Okay let's get started! First, do you act on impulse?" All the questions were like that. He finished his evaluation. I was taken out of the room still cuffed and lead back to the car. They started driving the way we came except they passed the prison. I didn't say anything. I hated that place. They continued in for another 45 minutes until we reached this castle looking building. No one was talking. They just lead me into the building. There was a desk right when we walked in, but no one was at it. They lead me to an office. Dr. Urie was in there. 

"Here your newest crazy. Good luck, Urie." The guard said. They left me in there. They took the cuffs off and left me. 

"Hello, Frank. How are you?" Dr. Urie asked. 

"Better than I have been." I retaliated to that ridiculous question. He just laughed. 

"Frank meet Jamia. She is the nurse that will be leading you around." She was young looking. She had black hair down to her shoulder. She smiled. Her smile was wide, but not too wide. Overall she was pretty, too bad I'm gay. She lead me into a room. 

"Okay you will stay here until the trail is over. The food will come through that hole," she pointed to a cut out in the door, " And the bathroom's right here." Again she pointed at the single toilet and sink. " Enjoy your stay."


	2. Chapter 2

5 Months Later

The trail was over. I was deemed "insane" and put back in the mental institution. I don't understand I'm not crazy. Why can no one hear "Them" like I could. Come on, Frank. You know why. We choose you. You're special. "They" were right. I was special.

"Attention! Group therapy starts in 5 minutes. Group A please make your way to the "commons". Group A please make your way to the "commons". Thank You!" Dr. Urie announced over the P.A. According to the nurse I was in Group A. This is my first day here. Kinda fun I must say I'm surrounded by crazy people. 

"Come on, Frank. We've gotta go to group therapy." The nurse nudged me on. I've only been here ten minutes and they're already making me meet people. I must say before I went to this dreaded place I had no friends or even acquaintances. Maybe this will be a new start for me. With crazy people surrounding me. They're not the smartest anyway and they have no reason to judge me. Maybe this place won't be so bad after all. "Okay. Here we are, Frank." The nurse pushed me in the room. They were about 14 people all around the doctor. None of them were talking, except the guy in the corner rocking back and forth whispering to himself. 

"Hello, Frank." Dr. Urie said. "Everybody this is Frank. Say 'hi' please." In unison everybody said 'hi' in a monotone voice. "Have a seat, Frank." There was only one open seat and it was next to a guy that was wearing a fedora. He was a little chubby, short, and over all he was normal looking except for the white scrubs he was wearing. 

"Hi, Frank," He seemed happy and quiet joyful. "My name's Patrick. What's yours?" I was confused because he just said my name. For about 38 seconds I just kinda stared at him. "Holy smokes, I already asked you that didn't I? Wait... No... What did I say?" He looked genuinely confused. 

"Um... You said 'Hi, Frank'." I don't enjoy talking, but this poor soul looked like he was just in an episode of Hannibal. 

"Oh okay. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me? Please. I won't do it again." Wow this kid talks really fast. He looked like he actually thought I wasn't going to forgive him, for what? I don't know. I nodded my head since I don't like talking that much. "Ok good. I was really scared for a min-" He was cut off by Dr. Urie starting the group therapy. 

"Ok! Please take a seat!" Dr. Urie said even though everyone was already sitting. "First, we are going to go around and introduce ourselves and say something about yourself that you feel proud of. Example, 'Hi I'm Dallon and I ate all of my food on my plate today."' Everyone turned to looked at the guy named Dallon. He was beet red and was super skinny. He looked like he hadn't eaten in 2 weeks. "Ok, Bob you start." That's how the group therapy went. People said their names and something they think is worth being proud of. 

"Hi," This tiny voice squeaked out, "I'm Gerard," He paused and took a breath. It was silent in the room. Dr. Urie had a look of astonishment on his face, I had no idea why. He was a small guy, barely taller than me, he had black hair that was slowly turning brown, he was wearing the white scrubs that everyone was required to wear, but he had black eyeliner on, He was very pale and sickly looking. "Today I didn't black out." I was really confused. Black out? Did he mean like pass out? Or when you're drunk and you don't remember anything? I was going to ask Dr. Urie at the individual sessions. 

"Thank you, Gerard," Dr. Urie said still looking astonished, "That's it for today. I'll start the individual sessions starting with Gerard. Thank you, everyone. Please go back to the dining hall for dinner." Everyone got up to leave except Gerard. He was looking at me. Befriend him. They said. Do it. Please.

"No!" I yelled and everyone left in the room looked at me. Patrick didn't even flinch.

"Is that the ghost of your boyfriend, too?" He asked me as we left the room. 

"No."

"Who was it then?"

"Them."

"Who's 'Them?"'

"Them."' I said while pointing around. Can he not see them either? NO! Frank remember you're special. Only you can see us. Don't worry we won't hurt you... Today. Patrick and I just continued to walk to the dining hall. "Wait," I stopped in the middle of the hallway. I heard curses and colorful language behind me. I just glared at them. "You said the 'ghost of your boyfriend?"

"Yeah! I killed him because I thought he was cheating. Turns out he wasn't. Ha ha ha. Isn't that funny. Oh well." I really was surrounded by crazy people. 

We continued to walk to the dining hall. I looked around. All of these people are crazy. I. Am. Not. Crazy. Why does everybody keep saying that? 

"Frank?" A nurse came up to me. I nodded in a way to show that I was Frank. "Dr. Urie is ready for you now." I got up to follow her, but Patrick grabbed my arm.

"Be careful, okay?" Patrick said. I nodded in agreement before following the nurse. She lead we back to his office. When I walked in Dr. Urie stood up, I think it was to be polite, but it just got on my nerves. 

"Please have a seat, Mr. Iero." Dr. Urie said. I took a seat in the old and tattered chair in front of his desk. "Now please explain to me how you ended up-" I cut him off with my words.

"Tell me about Gerard." I demanded to know about him. He looked like a fun figure. Plus "They" wanted me to befriend him. 

"I'm sorry, Frank. I cannot do that. His file is private. By law you cannot see it." Well that's disappointing. That's okay, Dr. Urie. We'll still see the file, law or no law it's your mission, Frank. "They're" back. "Now I was saying please tell me how you ended up here and how you feel about it." He brought out his pen and got ready to write. Too bad I'm not speaking. "This will be a lot easier if you talk to me, Frank." He's not getting his way, this is too much fun. "Frank! I demand you to talk to me! Okay fine. You get your way." He called the nurse back in. This was making him really angry. "Hello."

"Hello, Dr. Urie."

"Can you please put Frank on Quetiapine Fumarate."

"Yes, sir." Dr. Urie wrote down a couple things and had me off on my way. 

Ten minutes later I found the dining hall, but no one was there. A nurse that looked to be in his twenties and six feet tall came around the corner.

"Hello. Dinner is over. It is resting hour. Please come with me." The bulky nurse said. He lead me to an area that had an old TV, 2 grey couches, a brown chair, and a table with board games. When we got there the nurse left. There was no explanation on what I'm supposed to do. I noticed Patrick was talking to Bob. I started to walk over to them, until I noticed Gerard in the corner not talking to anyone. I rerouted my course and went over to Gerard. I don't talk much, but for Gerard I'd make an exception.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi. I'm... I'm Frank." Turns out he doesn't like talking either, since all he did was nod his head. I was bored, but I had to befriend Gerard. I walked over to the table and grabbed  a deck of cards. When I got back, Gerard was in the same position. Once I place the cards down, Gerard finally moved. He pushed the cards away in an angry fashion. "Ger-Gerard?" He growled at me. That's when resting hour was over. Everyone got up and started to leave except Gerard. I didn't want to push it, so I got up. I found Patrick in the hall glaring at nothing, but I didn't ask him about it. Everyone was walking to their respective rooms. I had no idea where mine was. Once everyone was in their rooms, I started to walk around. No one was in Dr. Urie's office. The file cabinet was open. I looked around again. No one was there. I walked to the file cabinet and one name stuck out to me, "GERARD". There was no turning back. Upon opening the file I saw a picture of him with fire-truck red hair. Flipping to the next page, I saw the diagnosis.


	4. Diagnosis

September 13, 2001

 

STATE OF CALIFORNIA

Department of Human Services

P.O. Box 694 

 

 

RE: Way, Gerard

CASE: 4536229

DOB: 04/09/91

AGE: 24 years, 1 month

DOS: 05/13/15

HEIGHT: 5′ 9″    WEIGHT: 155 pounds

 

Dear Examiner:

 

REASON FOR REFERRAL: Adult mental exam of 24 years old and the mental status examination.

 

EVALUATION INSTRUMENTS: Mental status exam, WISC-IV, review of records.

 

CLINICAL INTERVIEW: The claimant is a 24 year, 1 month old, Caucasian male who was seen per your request. 

 

DIAGNOSIS:

AXIS I: Dissociative Identity Disorder 300.6

AXIS II: None.

AXIS III: Self-Inflicted pain/ upper legs and lower arms

AXIS IV: Inadequate social support, drug and alcohol abuse, death of grandma


	5. Chapter 4

"Oh my, Gerard." The poor guy, no wonder he's in here. Was that Ares I encounter in the resting room? So his personalities are based off of Greek gods. Does that mean for Gerard to trust me I have to befriend all of his personalities? My thoughts were cut off by someone walking down the hall. Throwing the file back and dashing down the hall, I got out of his office before, whoever was coming, walked in.

"Hey, kid! You're supposed to be in bed!" The bulky nurse yelled. He marched over to me, took my arm, no very nicely I must say, and dragged me to an all white room. There was a sink, a mirror, and a bed with one pillow, and one sheet. "Here's your room." That's all he said and he was gone. I vaguely remember light out by 10 P.M. So when they turned off there was no surprise.

I couldn't sleep. My mind was full of weird thoughts and strange feelings. By the time it was breakfast, I think I got 30 minutes of sleep. I went looking for Gerard, but he was nowhere to be seen. Patrick waved me over, since I probably looked like a deer in headlights. I walked to the table. I was in no rush. 

"I know what you saw last night." Patrick harshly whispered. I tilted my head in confusion even though we both knew what he meant. "Come on. Tell me. Now." Very demanding.

I just opened my mouth when I saw Gerard walk in the room. He had this look of anger on his face. I couldn't hear Patrick talking, I was too focused on Gerard. 

"You know he's actually crazy right?" Bob said. I nodded my head and walked to where he was. 

"Frank, right?" Gerard said in a pretty enthusiastic voice. I nodded. "Well I am Gerard." I nodded again. This surprised me because he never talked before, but now he's really confident and quite loud. He started walking to a table in the back of the cafeteria. I think he wanted me to follow him.  

There was a two person table in the back of the cafeteria. He sat down and pushed the chair across from him with his foot.

"Now tell me, Frank." I tilted my head in confusion when he said that. "Come on! I know. You read my file. You know I don't care," he paused for a minute, "I'm just like you, Frank. There's no reason I should be in here." I was so confused. How can he say that if there are other people living in his head. "How come you were so chatty when we were in the resting room and silent now?" What happened to you? I wanted to ask, but I don't like talking. "What? Cat got your tongue? HAHA I always wanted a cat." He just kinda stared off into space for awhile. "Can we be friends, Frank?" Wow. That was quick. I didn't even have to throw some good old-fashioned  Frank charm on him. "But I won't trust you." What?! I was so confused. Who says stuff like that? Crazy people that's who. Frank! Friends! Be friends with him, remember?! Oh no! "They're" back. Why? I thought "They" were gone. Gerard waved a hand in front of my face. "Frank are you okay?" I nodded my head. "So will you be my friend and not be trusted?" It's a strange request, but "They" said I should, so I nodded my head.


	6. Chapter 5

Breakfast was over. They had us go outside for fresh air. It was required, unless Dr. Urie said to stay inside. 

When we were all accounted for outside the nurses relaxed, but were still on guard. They all had guns. I wasn't afraid of guns or any of the patients, but the precautions scared me. The precautions taken here where intense. Everyone that wasn't a patient was armed and had had self defense lessons. 

I heard weird noises a little ways away. It sounded like it was coming from around the creepy looking tree in the corner of the courtyard. I saw a figure under the tree and the closer I got the more they looked like Gerard. The closer I got the more it sounded like crying. Gerard Way was crying. I have never seen anyone cry, but my mom after my father beat her. I had no idea what to do. According to Gerard I was his friend now, so my responsibility of being his friend I had to comfort him in his time of need. 

"Go away," Gerard said, but it didn't sound like he really wanted me to. "Please."

"Do you really want me to leave?" I asked him. I was pretty sure he didn't want me to.

"No." 

"Okay. Can you tell me what's wrong, Gerard?"

"Who's Gerard?"

"Uh. No one. What's your name?"

"Orpheus." Oh this must be one of his personalities.

"Well Orpheus can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, a couple years back my grandma died. I was never told how, but I still miss her. She was the only one I could trust. I told her about everything. Everything. She taught me how to play piano and sing. We would sit for hours and just play the piano, talk, and sing. I loved her more then my parents. She was family. My brother was too, until someone killed him."

"So why are you sad? That sounds amazing."

"Because she's still gone. She said she'd be back." He started crying again.

"I'm sorry, but think about it this way. She loved you so she wouldn't want you to be sad over her, she'd want you to be happy about the memories." He paused for a second and stared off into the distance.

"Thank you, friend." He wiped his tears away and stopped crying. Seeing him so vulnerable made him look so pretty. He is like an angel and his wings are his personalities. They make him different. "Frank? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah... yeah I'm okay. Are you okay, Orpheus?"

"Orpheus? Who's that?"

"Uh. No one."

"Okay, Frank."

"FRANK!" Patrick screamed from across the courtyard. He came running over. "He said he loved me, Frank." I tilted my head in confusion. "Pete. Pete did." Oh right, his boyfriend.  Well dead boyfriend. I smiled.


	7. Chapter 6

2 Weeks Later

Gerard and I have become best friends. We've told eachother everything. If you can't find one of us, look for the other. We were stuck together. I loved him. I never thought I'd love a crazy person, but from day one we connected. We can't have a relationship because it's against the rules. I stopped taking my medicine because "They" told me to. Orpheus and I have become really good friend too, along with Ares, but I haven't met the last personality yet. Gerard had problems sleeping and Dr. Urie said that I can stay in his room until he falls asleep every night. I knew a nurse was watching me, but I never cared I told him every night how much I loved him. I even wrote a song. 

And through it all

How could you cry for me?

Cause I don't feel bad about it.

So shut your eyes,

Kiss me goodbye,

And sleep.

Just sleep.

The hardest part is letting go of your dreams.

The song always helped him go to sleep. Except one night.

"Hey. Can you get me a smoke?" Gerard asked. 

"What? You don't even smoke." Since when did he smoke?

"Since when?"

"Since forever, Gerard." I learned to say his name a lot just to make sure I know what his name is at the moment.

"Not that Gerard guy again. Why does everyone call me that? My name is Dionysus. Dio-ny-sus. Come on, people. It's not that hard."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Dionysus."

"So are you going to get that smoke for me?"

"What? Oh yeah. Sure." He lied down.

"I like you and so does everyone else. Friends, okay?" He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Friends." He fell asleep pretty quickly after that. I fell asleep, too. About 2 hours later I was awaken by someone talking. Is he awake? I recognized that voice. "They" were back. Oo he's awake. Tell him. Tell me what? Young little fellow, are we? "They" started laughing really loud and creepy. You have to kill him. Kill who? Gerard. Now. No I will not kill my best friend. Yes you will. You've gotten close enough for him to trust you and love you it's time to eliminate him. Why? BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO LOVE YOU. NO I WILL NOT HURT HIM... I love him. Silence. "They" were gone. "They" just left.


	8. Chapter 7

I calmed down after about 10 minutes. A nurse came in and took me back to my room. I couldn't sleep again. I could never sleep, but for once there's a reason. The reason was I didn't want to kill Gerard. I also couldn't stay there. I loved Gerard too much to put him in danger especially if I am the cause of the danger. I planned to leave tomorrow. Ben the guard didn't have very good lessons in self defense and shooting a gun. He'd be easy to take down. 

My plan went into action the next day right before dinner. When all the patients were on their to dinner I went the other way. I got some confused looks since dinner was the second best part of the day. 

I turned the corner to see Ben. He was standing by a door to the outside that just needed a key. Ben had the key. I ran at him in full speed. He fell to the ground. I suffocated him to the point of him passing out. I didn't have an ounce of regret in me. I was saving Gerard. The keys were in his front pocket. This seemed almost too easy. 

"Hi," This tiny voice squeaked out, "I'm Gerard," He paused and took a breath. It was silent in the room. Dr. Urie had a look of astonishment on his face, I had no idea why. He was a small guy, barely taller than me, he had black hair that was slowly turning brown, he was wearing the white scrubs that everyone was required to wear, but he had black eyeliner on, he was very pale and sickly looking. "Today I didn't black out." I was really confused. Black out? Did he mean like pass out? Or when you're drunk and you don't remember anything? I was going to ask Dr. Urie at the individual sessions. 

I can answer everyone of those questions now. He blacks out because someone else takes control and he couldn't remember anything from that time period. I loved Gerard. I was gonna miss him so much. 

"Frank?" A not so quiet voice said. Gerard. It was Gerard. 

"I love you, Gerard." It felt like a cheesy romance novel. Everything stopped. The world was waiting. He stepped forward and I stepped forward. We did this until I could feel his breath on my lips. It all happened so quickly. Gerard leaned forward, but before our lips touched there was a gunshot. I felt an excruciating burning sensation in my chest. Gerard's hands went up to his face. There was tears and pain. He was crying and I think I was too. He was saying something, but I have no idea what it was. I can tell you one thing, in the end, the only hope for me was Gerard.


	9. Diagnosis

April 24, 2013

STATE OF CALIFORNIA

Department of Human Services

P.O. Box 694

 

RE: Iero, Frank

CASE: 4829543

DOB: 10/31/95

AGE: 19 years, 6 month

DOS: 04/24/13

HEIGHT: 5′ 6″ WEIGHT: 143 pounds

 

Dear Examiner:

 

REASON FOR REFERRAL: Adult mental exam of 19 years old and the mental status examination.

 

EVALUATION INSTRUMENTS: Mental status exam, WISC-IV, review of records.

 

CLINICAL INTERVIEW: The claimant is a 19 year, 6 month old, Caucasian male who was seen per your request. 

 

DIAGNOSIS:

AXIS I: Schizophrenia 295.xx

AXIS II: None.

AXIS III: Attempts of suicide by drug overdose 

AXIS IV: Sexual and physical abuse, drug abuse, inadequate social support, victim of crime


End file.
